


Angels We Have Heard

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions, Dialog Only, End of the World, Greg's the vessel, M/M, OC, Other, as we know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has come to an abrupt end. The divine and the mundane worlds are colliding and chaos emerges. <br/>Mycroft is lost and Greg is floating in a state of limbo when a voice whispers to him... 'It will be alright'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels We Have Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even know what my inspiration for this is, seeing as I've only made it to episode 2 of season 1 of spn, so... Hm... maybe I'm a vessel? Hm... food for thought. Nevertheless, I hope it's enjoyed. Something different from my usual stuff!

-crashing-

-darkness-

“Uhnng…”

_Shh, it will be alright._

"Myc?"

_He can't hear you._

"What's happening?"

_Just be still, Gregory._

"What...?"

_That's it, easy does it._

"Who... who are you?"

_Who I am doesn't matter. At this moment, the world is collapsing, and you with it._

"N-no."

_I am afraid so... unless you let me in._

"What?"

_Allow me to control you, body, mind, and spirit._

"Nnn... no?"

_Gregory, there isn't much time._

"Myc?"

_I told you, he's not here._

"MYC!"

_Gregory, please. He cannot hear you. No one can. As I said, the world is crumbling._

"..."

_Let me in._

"..."

_Gregory, you need to hurry. Let me in. Time is almost up._

"..."

_Gregory listen to me! I'm here to help you!_

"..."

_Ple--!_

"Okay."

_Will you willingly let me in?_

"... yes."

_Very good._

_Alright._

_Say 'You may use me for your will and way'._

"You may use me for your will and way."

_'For all that I am. For all my potential.'_

"For all that I am. For all my potential."

_'I give myself to you.'_

"..."

_Gregory, you must finish it. We have only moments left._

"..."

_Please._

"... I give myself to you."

_Very good. Keep cALM. I WILL SEEM TO BE GETTING LOU **DER TO YOU.**_

"Wha-?"

**_KEEP CALM. JUST RELAX._ **

"What-"

 _ **I** T Is _ _fin_ ished."

_"What happened?"_

I am you.

_"M-me?"_

You.

_"I feel... tired."_

Your consciousness is fading.

_"What?!"_

It is only for the duration of my control, do not be alarmed.

_"What... are you?"_

Most call me Lauriel, angel of peace and wisdom.

_"An angel?"_

Correct.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Why me?"_

You were my chosen vessel, picked for me from the dawn of time.

_"I'm nothing."_

You are, Gregory. With your help, I can save this ruining planet and bring my brothers and sisters home.

_"More of you? So sleepy..."_

Yes. Multitudes fell from my home undeservingly.

_"And I'm supposed to help."_

You already have by lending me your body.

_"..."_

_"What about Mycroft?"_

Mycroft Holmes.

_"Yes, him. What happened to him."_

...

_"Lauriel, please. Tell me."_

... I'm sorry.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"He's gone?"_

...

Yes. I'm sorry.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"He's okay, right? In heaven or, or something?"_

Right now, there is not a 'Heaven' or 'Hell', and soon, there will be no Earth. All lost souls are currently just that: lost. Drifting through the cosmos with nowhere to go.

_“He’s lost?”_

For now, yes. I am truly sorry.

_“...”_

Gregory, I need you to be strong.

_"..."_

Gregor-

_“It’s Greg.”_

What?

_“Just Greg. Don’t call me ‘Gregory’.”_

…

What is your reasoning?

_“...”_

_“It’s what Myc called me.”_

…

_“So, for him, I want to keep it special.”_

…

Alright, Greg.

_“...Thank you.”_

-noises-

-screaming-

-crashing-

It’s time.

_“Tired.”_

Sleep, Greg. We have a long road ahead.

_“Are you…”_

I will be fine. Please, do not fight to stay conscious.

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“Find him… zzz.”_

…

I promise.


End file.
